


Champagne Kisses

by LavenderWater



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 2018, Banter, Champagne, Fluff, Hint of Eskild/Elias, M/M, Mention of Jonas/Eva, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Resolutions, Shameless throwbacks to things in the show, Slight Yousef/Sana, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderWater/pseuds/LavenderWater
Summary: Even and Isak celebrate New Year's Eve together at a black tie affair kollektiv party. They talk about possible resolutions for the new year, including one very important one that both will be keeping for a very long time.





	Champagne Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I think the cast reunion officially saved the end of 2017. It was completely unexpected, and that picture of Evak happy and thriving did things to my heart. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and Happy New Year!

“Now we’re really going to be late,” Isak grouses, working on the buttons of his white dress shirt. On the bed, his phone is blowing up with notifications, as is Even’s on the nightstand, which can only mean that the rest of the group is waiting for them to arrive. They should have left 20 minutes ago, and even then, they still would have been bordering on being fashionably late. 

“Well, look at it this way, baby,” Even calls from the bathroom where he’s still trying to style his hair into the perfect sculpturing of a quiff, “it’s the last time it’ll happen this year. I promise.” Hair finally finished, he struts out of the bathroom, a towel slung low on his hips and remnants of water from their shower trailing down his skin in glistening drops, captivating Isak for a moment.

Pulling his gaze up from the drops of water dancing along his boyfriend’s skin, Isak rolls his eyes. “Wow, thank you. That’s such a big promise to make. I mean, the rest of the year we won’t be late to anything? Like the entire whooping four hours that are left?” He brings his hand up to his eye, pretending to wipe some tears, “You’re too good to me.”

“I try my best,” Even replies seriously, grazing a loving kiss against the side of Isak’s jaw as he makes his way to their closet to pull out an outfit for the party. And that’s the thing about Even- about them really- no matter how much they tease each other, there’s always an overabundance of love and affection surging beneath the surface, wrapping around their very souls until it pours out and latches onto the other. “Besides, I’m not the one who decided to jump in the shower with me,” Even says offhandedly, voice muffled as he digs through their combined wardrobe for something to wear that’s fancy enough for the black tie New Year’s Eve party the kollektiv is hosting. Personally, Isak doesn’t get why they decided to go formal for this, especially since the celebration is just going to end the same no matter what they’re wearing: with everyone shitfaced drunk. But, he supposes to each his own. 

“I was only trying to conserve water and save us a little time. You know, so we could actually arrive at this stupid thing on time. And I don’t remember you objecting when I got in,” Isak defends. It’s not his fault that a naked and slippery wet Even is such a fucking turn on. It’s also not his fault that Even has made it his personal mission to get Isak off every time he so much as hints at the possibility that he has a boner. That’s all on Even, his perfect boyfriend who’s currently bent over, his gorgeous ass exposed by the towel that finally slipped off his hickey-lined hips. 

“Of course, I didn’t object, and I’m not objecting now. I’m just saying that maybe we would be on time every once in a while if you could keep it in your pants. Now,” he says, turning around to show Isak two button down shirts, one white and one navy blue, “do you want to match or should I go with the blue?” He raises each choice in turn, holding it out a little for Isak’s perusal.

It’s the last day of the year and Isak’s standing in his apartment with the man of his life, who’s still naked and has his eyebrows raised in that way that makes Isak want to pepper kisses all over his face, and he loves Isak so much that he wants to wear matching shirts to a dumb black tie themed party, even if he’s leaving it up to Isak. So, Isak smiles at him fondly and decides, “Wear the white one.”

Immediately, Even breaks into a blinding smile, haphazardly throwing the blue shirt back into the closet behind him in favor of slipping the white one over his shoulders. Isak walks over to him, moving into his personal space and gently nudging his hands aside to button the shirt up for him. When he’s done, he looks up at Even, who’s watching him with fond eyes, head slightly tilted.

“What?” he murmurs before leaning forward and capturing his slightly chapped lips in a soft kiss, breath hitching even after a year. 

“Nothing,” Even replies, squeezing Isak’s hips. “It’s just weird is all. You helping me get into my clothes instead of getting me out of them.”

Isak snorts, “Yeah, must be a big day for you.”

“Oh, it is,” Even agrees solemnly, nodding his head, “This is history in the making, Isak. I think I might be developing a new kink here. Seriously, when we have sex now you might have to start taking my clothes off just to put them right back on.”

“You’re an idiot,” Isak laughs, shoving Even lightly and moving to the bed to begin his strife with the tie that’s neatly laid out and ready to make his life Hell. “And we’re leaving in five minutes. Put your pants on.”

“Oh, yeah,” Even says, shivering dramatically as he watches Isak struggle with the tie, eyes meeting in the mirror over his shoulder. “That’s definitely doing something for me.” 

Isak rolls his eyes. Other than the light dusting of pink visible on his cheekbones in the dim light, he makes no indication that the conversation is affecting him in any way. 

Eventually, after stumbling across their small room, one foot in his pants, hopping on one foot in an attempt to regain his balance, Even gets his pants on properly. They’re nothing special, just a pair of black skinny jeans much like the ones Isak is currently sporting, but paired with the shirts, ties, and suit jackets the pants will suffice as dressy. Not to mention the fact that Even has the candid ability of making everything he puts on his body look like a work of art, like it was made for him, perfectly tailored to enunciate his leg longs and angular planes. He could wear a garbage bag and still look like he stepped out of one of Isak’s wet dreams. The only thing that could possibly make him sexier is the fact that he’s with Isak and that he can touch him whenever and however he wants because his boyfriend basks in the attention. Isak still can’t believe that Even feels the same way about him. 

Wordlessly, Even steps between Isak and the mirror, pulling him from his thoughts and frozen stance as he takes over, effortlessly manipulating the tie into perfect condition, material pliant and wielding under Even’s capable hands, just like Isak. Nimble fingers brush along his neck every few seconds in a way that seems casual but is far too caressing of a touch to be anything but intentional. 

Isak slides his arms around Even’s waist, slipping his hands into his back pockets and holding him as close as possible without hindering the movement of his arms as he works. When he’s done, Even leans back slightly to admire his handiwork, ensuring that it’s done to his satisfaction. He quietly hums his pleasure and dips his head to press his lips against Isak’s Adam’s apple. 

“Your tie’s still blue,” Even murmurs, piercing blue eyes staring into Isak’s intensely, fierce and overwhelming in the amount of love he’s projecting for the boy standing in front of him, wrapped up in his arms. 

“And I still love you,” he replies just as quietly, just as fiercely, arms tightening around his beautiful boy, holding them both together before they crack from the overabundance of devotion and affection thrumming through their bodies. 

Even smiles at him sweetly before diving in to lock their lips together, tongues brushing and noses bumping. 

They end up leaving the apartment even later than they were before. 

**

As predicted, the party is in full swing when they finally walk through the door of kollektiv, music blasting through the speakers Mahdi set up and disco ball spinning from a hook on the ceiling, no doubt brought by Chris. A cursory glance around the corner while they’re pulling off their hats and coats reveals that at least half of the people in attendance are either drunk or halfway there and they've almost all shed at least one article of clothing be it a tie, jacket, or their heels which are sitting in a pile of shiny black plastic and glitter on the coffee table that's been pushed to the side to make room for a makeshift dance floor and extra seats. There's a large sign spanning almost the entire length of the wall that declares in sparkly letters ‘Happy Twenty-GayTeen!’ Isak raises his eyebrows at it, but Even snorts, snuggling against Isak’s back to whisper in his ear, "Well, it’s not wrong." 

Humming appreciatively, Isak turns his head slightly to look at Even where he's hooked his chin over his shoulder. They're in a similar position as last year only now there are more people surrounding them, less burdens on their shoulders weighing them down. It's nice, warming, and Even must feel the same because there's mirth sparkling in his eyes. With a failed attempt at a wink and a distracting nose nuzzle, Even worms his hands under the front of Isak’s shirt, placing his icicle cold hands against the warm skin of Isak’s stomach. 

"Even!" He squawks, indignant, wrenching his body away and crossing his arms over the hem of his shirt to hinder any further attacks. He glares at the other boy who's laughing his ass off, eyes crinkling from the force of his smile. 

“What?” Even asks, trying to reign in his amusement to feign innocence, “I was just trying to warm my hands up.” He opens his arms in invitation for Isak to curl back into his side, but he has no intention of falling for it, instead intensifying his glare.

While Isak is far from entertained, their little show seems to have caught the attention of the other partiers, and if that didn't do it, then Magnus' excited shout that "Evak's here" paired with the barreling hug he gives Even certainly does. 

As he's watching the duo attempt to regain their balance before toppling over, Isak feels something scratch unpleasantly along the side of his neck, something that follows his motion when he tries to flinch away from it. Turning his head to investigate, he's met with auburn hair, exhilarated hazel eyes, and a beaming smile. 

"Isak!" Eva squeals directly into his ear, pressing a sloppy kiss against his cheek. Good to know he's not deaf, or at least he wasn't prior to the assault on his ear drum. She presses closer, stumbling a little and almost falling over. Isak wraps an arm around her instinctively as she tightens her grip on his neck, the green sequins on her dress sleeve scratching him again. 

"Eva," he sings back, drawing her name out, making her giggle. 

"There's a champagne fountain in the kitchen," she whispers behind her hand conspiratorially. She gives him a shocked look that's a little too over-the-top to be anything but fake, eyes a little too wide, mouth hanging open as she bounces on her toes unsteadily. Her hair whips around where some of it’s tied up in a red Christmas bow leftover from the week before. Isak can't be sure, but he'd bet money that it was the handiwork of Vilde, who's currently sitting on Noora’s lap singing along to a Brittany Spears song with Eskild. While it's amusing to watch- and admittedly adorable though Isak would never admit it- it's also horribly off key. 

"Isak," Eva whines, snapping her fingers in front of his face, "pay attention to me. I tried to sneak a beer in for you since you don't like champagne, but Eskild took it because it's not 'New Year's Festive’."

He looks down at her flushed face, focusing on the important part of that statement. "Wait, there's no beer?" 

Eva shakes her head sadly. "Nope,” she says, popping the ‘p’ and giggling at the sound it creates, “But I tried because no one loves you more than me." 

"Um, excuse me," Even interjects, arm still casually wrapped around Magnus' shoulders, "what about me? If we’re measuring our love for Isak, I think I rank far more superior than all of you combined." 

Eva looks at him skeptically. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" she questions, toeing the line between drunk and wasted, clearly recognizing Even but not enough to know who he is. 

Even’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, bewildered, while Magnus chokes on a laugh, cackling loudly. 

Isak leans back, one hand on his chest, the other still wrapped around Eva as he looks his boyfriend over appraisingly, "Do you have another boyfriend I don't know about? Should I be jealous?" 

"Oh definitely," Even nods, recovering enough from the initial shock to tease, "I think I have at least," he pauses to contemplate, counting on his fingers, "6 boyfriends including you. But don't worry, baby, none of them can do that thing in the shower better than you." 

"Phew," Isak breathes, sweeping his hand over his forehead, "I'm so relieved." 

"Should've known that's why you two were so late," Jonas says, coming up to the small group and patting Isak on the shoulder before giving Even a first bump. He’s wearing a ridiculous plastic top hat with 2018 splattered all over it in gold. 

"Oh, hell yeah," Magnus cheers, "That's my boys, gettin’ that last helping of D before the year ends!" 

"Yeah, probably more action than you'll see this year and next combined," Isak replies, making Magnus pout. He’s thankfully saved the torture of listening to Magnus explain his and Vilde’s previous sexcapades in excruciating detail by Eva who latches onto Jonas and begins twirling the loose ends of the clip-on tie dangling around his neck, flicking the pieces up against his cheeks. He rolls his eyes at the boys but smiles down at his girlfriend fondly, pressing a kiss to her nose before sending her off. She collapses in the chair with Noora and Vilde, practically sitting on them both, all three giggling wildly. 

"So, what's the deal with the beer?" Isak asks as they move to the kitchen in search of drinks, fingers tangled together with Even’s, "Did Eskild seriously put it on lockdown?" 

"Yep, looks that way," Jonas replies. 

"Ugh, I can't believe all we get is champagne. If I knew there wasn't going to be any beer, I wouldn't have come," Isak complains. You would think after a year of his hipster boyfriend bringing home champagne anytime something even slightly worthy of celebration happened would have built up his tolerance for the bubbly liquid, but it hasn’t. 

"Yes, you would," Mahdi counters, materializing behind them seemingly out of nowhere. "Hey guys, took you long enough to get here, huh?" 

"Shut up," Isak retorts as Even helpfully supplies, "We would've been here sooner but someone can't keep it in his pants." 

"Kinda figured," Mahdi says like he’s commenting on something that’s so casual an occurrence that it’s hardly worthy of notice. He grabs a glass from the table and tips it into the fountain, filling it with alcohol. "The champagne’s really not that bad, though," he shrugs, "Besides, I brought a couple joints for later. Just for us, so don't go blabbing about it." He finishes with a very pointed look at Magnus who looks offended but doesn’t comment. Probably because he knows it’s true. 

"That's chill. We can go back to our place later then and have a private celebration," Even says, glancing at Isak and squeezing his hand lightly. 

"We can, can we?" He questions nonchalantly, untangling their fingers and pouring himself a glass of champagne. All equipped with a glass, they walk back into the living room. Isak leans against the wall by Jonas and takes a regretful sip from his cup, wrinkling his nose at the foreign taste before continuing, "Are you sure you won't be too busy celebrating with one of your other five boyfriends? Maybe one of them would like a midnight kiss as well." He raises his eyebrows teasingly, a move he picked up from Even fairly early into their relationship. 

"Oh, baby," Even says placatingly, running his fingers through Isak’s hair, "you know you're my favorite." 

"Damn right I am," he states, titling his chin up in a silent request for a kiss. It was a habit he hadn't even been aware of until one day when he was studying for a chemistry exam and every time he looked up from his notes he was met with a quick kiss from his boy. Not that he had been complaining, but it was a little odd and a lot distracting. Even, bless his heart, had simply furrowed his brow and said, "I thought you were asking for kisses," his voice rising at the end like it was a question when Isak had brought it up. 

“I guess you’re my favorite too,” Isak allows, earning himself another kiss and a blinding smile. 

“Good to know you two are still going to be sickening in 2018.”

“Isn’t it?” Magnus agrees, oblivious to the sarcastic tone in Mahdi’s voice, “Evak stronger than ever, 2K18!” he chants, downing the rest of the champagne in his glass. Obviously, it is more than possible to get wasted on this terrible beverage. 

Suddenly, the music changes to something that sounds slightly muffled and transcendent, but it’s enough to make Yousef gasp loudly and light up. “Sana, it’s our song. We have to dance.” 

“You say everything is your song,” Elias declares, rolling his eyes at his friend and his little sister as he takes up residence in Eskild’s lap, who automatically wraps his arms around his waist. There’s been something brewing between them for months now, Even and Isak talk about it whenever the balloon boys and kollektiv get together. The pair always seem to drift towards each other, and while no one is certain how it actually started other than a brief explanation about Eskild finding an angel lying on his couch one morning, Isak is extremely happy for his friend. Eskild is happier than Isak’s ever seen him, and he’s a pretty carefree individual by nature. 

“Yeah, that’s true,” Sana concurs, “but this actually is our song.” And with that, she gives her boyfriend her hand, letting him pull her up and out onto the dance floor to sway to ‘I Feel It Coming.’ 

Isak watches fondly before he’s being offered a hand himself. “Wanna dance, pretty boy?” Even asks, beaming, waggling his eyebrows. 

A year ago, Isak probably would have said no, would’ve clung to the wall and tried not to draw too much attention to himself. But now… Now he’s used to impromptu kitchen dance parties and singing around the flat and doing things that make Even happy because, as it turns out, they usually make Isak pretty damn happy too. So, he nods shyly and lets the love of his life guide him out to dance. 

**

A few hours later, it’s rapidly approaching midnight. Almost everyone but the main groups- kollektiv, the girl squad, the boy squad, and the balloon boys- have left for other parties or to celebrate somewhere with- in Isak’s opinion- actual alcohol. Isak’s bordering on slightly tipsy, but for the most part he’s sober, having spent the majority of the night dancing with Even- more like grinding- and hanging out with his friends. He’s heard stories of people complaining about taking their friends for granite or forgetting how amazing they are, and honestly, he doesn’t get it. His friends are fucking great and not a day goes by in which that fact isn’t brazenly obvious. 

Everyone’s currently crowding together in the kitchen by the big window to watch the fireworks that are about to go off any minute. Isak, however, is still in the living room sitting on the couch, twirling strands of Even’s hair around his fingers where they’ve fallen from their usual updo. As the night wore on, Even seemed to become nervous, and now that they were alone together, he was fidgeting restlessly, drawing incoherent patterns on the back of Isak’s free hand.

“Are you okay, baby?” he asks.

Rather than answering him, Even responds with a question of his own. “Do you have any resolutions?”

Isak’s eyebrows shoot up at the sudden change of topic but he decides to go with it, shaking his head. “Nei. I don’t make resolutions that I know I’m just going to give up on by the 2nd of January. What about you? Are you wishing for the same thing as last year?”

Last year, the only thing Even had wanted was for things to stay exactly the same as they were, and for the most part they had. The only thing that had changed was that everything had become so much more. More intense, more real, more important. Things had improved and wounds had healed, and while his wish hadn’t completely been granted, the most important parts had and the changes were all for the better.

“Um, no,” Even says, voice cracking. He glances over at the tv for a second before taking a deep breath and clearing his throat. “No, this year my resolution is to make sure my fiancé is indescribably happy and loved.” 

“So, what, now you have a fiancé I don’t know about,” he laughs, referencing their earlier banter.

“No,” he says, but his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes and his fingers twitch slightly in Isak’s hold, “You’re, uh, you’re actually very well acquainted with my fiancé. Practically the same person.”

“Baby, what are you-” realization hits him hard and his mind goes blank as what Even’s implying finally sinks in. Even still looks skittish, so Isak tries to calm his nerves, hoping to convey with his eyes just how much he loves him. The only problem is that his eyes aren’t big enough to display that magnitude of love and his brain has completely shut down to anything other than the capability of nodding dumbly. 

It must be enough, though, because Even seems more confident as he turns to face Isak fully, one long leg on the couch, the other still dangling over the side. Isak moves so he’s mirroring him, taking one of his hands in his own. 

“Isak,” he swallows hard and squeezes his hand, “on the first day of school, a day I expected to be terrible and just- God, I don’t even know- I heard the most beautiful laugh while walking through the courtyard. It made me stop in my tracks, and I looked for the source only to have my breath taken away by the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. You were sitting with the boys and you just looked so carefree and soft. But afterwards, you had this look about you like you were alone despite being surrounded by people. It made me think that maybe we weren’t all that different. Maybe, if I was brave enough, I could talk to you and you would actually talk back.

“It took awhile, but you finally noticed me too. And, despite being completely desperate and anything but cool, you still came out to our bench, still smoked with me, talked to me, saw me, loved me. Isak, baby,” he says, lifting their hands and pressing a kiss to Isak’s knuckles, “when I said that you would save me and I would save you right back, I didn’t comprehend the importance of what I was saying, me being manic and the love I felt for you being miniscule compared to how I feel now, but I get it now because that’s what we do, me and you. We save each other. You saved me in every way possible, and you continue saving me every day I wake up to your sweet face,” he brushes his thumb over Isak’s cheek and he leans into the soft touch, “If you let me, I’ll spend the rest of my life saving you too, and maybe even after that. So,” he says, eyes wet, reaching into the front pocket of his pants and pulling out a silver band, “will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Isak gasps, tears spilling down his cheeks, “Oh my God, yes. Fuck, yes, I’ll marry you.” He flings himself into Even’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, peppering kisses on every available inch of skin. “I’ll marry you in this universe, the next, or any other one that exists. I love you so much, baby.” He’s shaking and his voice is cracking every few words, but he’s engaged to the most amazing boy in the world. A boy who doesn’t seem to be in any better shape than he is right now, his arms trembling where they’re clinging to Isak, his face buried in his neck as he breathes deeply.

“The ring,” Even chokes up, “Here, you need the ring to make it official.”

Isak pulls back enough to hold his hand out, but rather than slipping it on his finger like he had expected, Even gently takes his wrist and turns his hand over placing the ring on his palm. “It’s engraved,” he explains, looking nervous again.

Holding the ring up to peer at the inscription, Isak lets out a half-laugh half-sob at the words engraved on the inside. Carved into the ring in Even’s messy scrawl is ‘Do you also need tissues?’

“The guy at the jewelry shop was extremely confused when I showed him what I wanted it to say.” Even smiles at him, raising his eyebrows, looking so much like the boy Isak met in their bathroom a little over a year ago now as he finally slides the band onto Isak’s finger where it will stay for all eternity.

“I’ll bet,” Isak says, breath hitching slightly when the ring is in place. “It’s perfect, Ev.” He crushes his boy to him, feeling the pounding of his heart against his chest. It’s the most important thing in Isak’s life. The most cherished thing he’s ever been given. They topple over on the couch, landing on the soft cushions in a tangled mess of long limbs, tears, and kisses. 

“I love you, baby,” Isak whispers, nuzzling his nose against Even’s. 

“Not as much as I love you,” Even whispers back, blue eyes shining like glaciers melting in the sun. He wraps his hand around the blue tie hanging from Isak’s neck, using it as leverage to pull him closer into a slow, lingering kiss, tears mingling and legs slotting together.

They barley register the commotion in the kitchen as the fireworks start to spark in the sky. Someone asks where Even and Isak are because they’re gonna miss everything, to which someone else- Eskild- responds that they had better not be fucking on the couch again. 

They might be missing the New Year’s fireworks outside, but the fireworks exploding in the living room between Isak and Even are ones that will never fizzle out or fade in the dark, starry night sky. If you ask Isak, this is a far better way to ring in the new year, with a pair of warm lips that taste like champagne and his fiancé pressing against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @misspanicdead if you want to freak out about Skam or just talk in general!


End file.
